criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shear Murder
Shear Murder '''is the third case of the game and the third one to take place in Newmark Plot: It was a rainy Sunday morning, At 7:00 am a Irish rich family member named Sarah O Brian was found dead in her garden . She was stabbed through garden shears in her heart. Julian and the player reached their wearing rain coat and went to the murder area when they reached they someone running outside the house they tried to catch him or her but he or she ran away. The player and Julian collected the body and send it to autopsy . She had her 3 family members her mother Eileen O Brian ,brother Seamus O Brian and her sister-in-law Maggie O Brian . The 3 become the suspect and her one best friend Lily Robinson .After talking to her family members they said they were eating breakfast at that time. The victim does her breakfast 6:30 am. After talking to her friend she said that we were friends from school and till now . At the mid investigation the light suddenly off .When the light came back The victims mother was saying that she saw the killer before the light gone. When the player and Julian asked her she said that I forgot about the killer. In Chapter 3 the player and Julian arrested the killer it was her friend Lily Robinson she said that she was going to brake the friendship . She was joking and they become friends again but Lily said that I started smoking cigarettes . Then she said that Sarah warn me that you should quit smoking if not I will end this friendship. Lily said that I was angry and killed her with garden shears. Judge Hall sentences her to 25 years in jail with no parole Victim: '''Sarah O Brian (found dead in rain in her garden stabbed through her heart with garden shears) Murder Weapon: Garden Shears Killer: Lily Robinson Suspects Eileen O Brian Victim's Mother Suspect's Profile * The Suspect takes Vitamin D supplements * The Suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a blue scarf Seamus O Brian Victim's Brother Suspect's Profile * The Suspect takes Vitamin D supplements * The Suspect uses hand sanitizer * The Suspect is left-handed Maggie O Brian Victim's Sister-in-law Suspect's Profile * The Suspect uses hand sanitizer * The Suspect is left-handed Suspect,s Appearance * The Suspect wears a blue scarf Mary Wilson Mall Owner Suspect's Profile * The Suspect is left-handed Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a blue scarf Lily Robinson Victim's Friend Suspect's Profile * The Suspect takes Vitamin D supplements * The Suspect uses hand sanitizer * The Suspect is left-handed Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a blue scarf Killer's Profile * The Killer takes Vitamin D supplements * The Killer uses hand sanitizer * The Killer is left-handed * The Killer is under 40 years old * The Killer wears a blue scarf